HEALING
by thekimve
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP!] Wonwoo melakukan perjalanan panjang ke Bali dan ditengah rasa lelah ingin istirahatnya seorang namja menyebalkan mengganggunya. Akankah perjalanan healing Wonwoo akan berjalan sesuai ekspektasinya? Akankah Mingyu berhasil mengungkapkan misteri dibalik hidup Wonwoo? Dear jangan lupa Review ya. MEANIE, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu. MinWon. Seventeen.
1. Chapter 1

HEALING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MEANIE ( Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo )

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bali, Indonesia

2018

Pria manis berambut hitam itu menyeret koper besarnya seraya melihat suasana bandara Ngurah Rai, Bali dengan pandangan takjub.

Suasana Bali yang khas membuatnya terpana betapa indah dan eksotiknya setiap ornament yang terpasang dibandara satu-satunya di pulau dewata itu.

Sesungguhnya namja bermata kucing itu tak begitu mengetahui apa tujuan ia datang ke pulau yang terkenal keindahan pantainya itu. Ia hanya ingin saja melakukan travelling yang bisa membuat stresnya hilang.

Namja itu sejenak berhenti di ujung pintu keluar kedatangan luar negeri dan manik matanya menangkap sebuah kursi ruang tunggu yang kosong. Segera ia menghampiri kursi tersebut dan menjatuhkan pantat lelahnya di atas kursi keras itu.

Tangannya dengan sigap memasukkan paspor bertuliskan mana "Jeon Wonwoo" itu dan mulai mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi di simpannya didalam tas selempangnya.

Ya, nama namja kurus nan putih itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo, jika kau kesulitan cukup panggil aja Wonwoo.

Jemari lentiknya mulai mengaktifkan poselnya yang sudah tujuh jam ia matikan. Wonwoo menunggu mode ponselnya siap dan mulai berselancar menuju aplikasi GPS.

Tujuh jam diatas pesawat tentu saja membuatnya sangat lelah. Wonwoo menggunakan dua jam perjalananya untuk tidur, ya meskipun Wonwoo tak yakin itu tidur lelap, lantaran dia merasa terlalu bising dengan suara mesin pesawat. Sisa kehidupannya di atas udara dihabiskan dengan membaca novel favoritnya. Memang sudah hobi Wonwoo. Mau di darat ataupun di udara ia akan tetap menyempatkan diri untuk selalu membaca.

Mari kita kembali pada apa yang namja berusia dua puluh tahunan itu lakukan, ia sedang berusaha mencari hotel tempatnya menginap dihalaman google map itu. Matanya kesana kemari untuk melihat berapa jarak dan waktu tempuh yang harus dilaluinya.

Ternyata cukup menyita waktu. Wonwoo sengaja mengambil hotel yang berada sedikit ditengah kota Kuta. Dan Wonwoo memperkirakan berapa lama ia akan terjebak macet. Terlihat jelas di layar ponselnya bahwa beberapa jalur terlihat berwarna merah dan itu menunjukkan bahwa lalu lintas di sekitar jalan itu sedang padat dan macet

Wonwoo berdiri dan segera bersiap untuk memanggil taxi. Jujur saja ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera menikmati kasur empuk.

"Taxi, Please". Wonwoo sedikit berteriak lantaran supir taxi tersebut sedikit mengebut dan melewatinya. Wonwoo terlalu malas untuk menunggu taxi selanjutnya. Sungguh Wonwoo tak sabar ingin mengistrahatkan tubuhnya.

Supir taxi tersebut segera berhenti dan turun serta membantu Wonwoo mengangkat kopernya untuk dimasukan kedalam bagasi.

Wonwoo mengambil tempat di samping kemudi. Saat supir taxi masuk Wonwoo lantas menunjukkan alamat hotel dan sang supir pun mengangguk paham.

Oh Tuhan, aku bahkan lupa memberitahu kalian jika Wonwoo sangatlah kacau dalam berbahasa Inggris. Wonwoo bermodal nekad saja untuk menginjakkan kakinya di pulau Bali. Selama ada translator online semuanya akan mudah, begitu pikir Wonwoo.

Memang sedikit lucu lantaran seperti orang bisu, namun Wonwoo tak separah itu juga. Ia masih paham beberapa bahasa meskipun dengan grammar yang sangat sangat kacau bahkan konyol. Mari kita tunggu bagaimana kacaunya Wonwoo dalam berbahasa Inggris.

Manik matanya menatap setiap sudut kota yang ia lewati, kalian pasti mengerti bagaimana uniknya setiap sudut kota di Bali ini.

Baiklah mari kita menyebut Wonwoo sangat norak, tapi sungguh Wonwoo tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak memotret objek menarik selama perjalanannya.

Wonwoo seketika takjub dengan patung besar yang terpampang nyata ditengah kota itu, seorang ksatria memegang panah dengan mengendari beberapa kuda. Sungguh ukiran patung itu tak akan Wonwoo temukan disudut manapun di Korea.

Segera jemarinya menekan tombol video dan merekam patung itu. Hingga jalanan padat pun tak luput dari rekamannya.

Setelah puas merekam dan memotret jalanan malam Bali. Wonwoo menyandarkan punggung lelahnya di kursi mobil. Ponselnya ia simpan kembali di dalam tasnya. Ia kembali menimati jalanan itu.

Setelah memakan waktu hampir tiga puluh menitan, Wonwoo menatap gedung mewah didepannya, ini adalah hotel yang akan ia tinggali selama tujuh harinya di Bali.

Setelah sedikit bingung menggunakan uang rupiah, dan berakhir sukses membayar argo taxinya, Wonwoo menyeret kopernya masuk kedalam hotel dan menunjukkan reservasinya dari sebuah aplikasi travel milikknya.

Wonwoo tak ingin berlama-lama, setelah menerima kunci kamarnya ia segera melesat ke lantai lima.

Wonwoo memasuki lift dan menghembuskan nafas lega, sebentar lagi ia akan merasakan betapa empuknya kasur yang sejak tadi ia dambakan.

"Excuse me…..", Wonwoo mendongak, seseorang menghentikan pintu lift yang hampir tertutup itu. Dan Wonwoo segera meminggirkan posisinya.

Seorang namja tinggi seperti terburu-buru untuk ikut masuk kedalam liftnya, Wonwoo pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia terburu-buru. Karena menunggu lift turun atau naik adalah hal yang membosankan.

Namja itu akan menekan angka lima saat dilihatnya lampu angka itu sudah menyala, bisa Wonwoo simpulkan jika namja tinggi juga akan ke lantai lima.

Wonwoo melirik namja itu dari cermin yang terdapat di pintu lift. Dapat Wonwoo simpulkan namja berhidung mancung itu adalah pria korea, sama seperti dirinya.

Tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya, hanya mata mereka berdua saling mendongak untuk melihat angka lantai yang semakin naik dan menunggu pintu lift terbuka di lantai lima.

Wonwoo menggosok pelan keningnya karena dirasa kepalanya sedikit pening. Wonwoo teringat jika ia belum makan apapun sejak siang tadi dan Wonwoo sangat tidak berminat untuk makan makanan di dalam pesawat.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka dan namja disamping Wonwoo yang memiliki kaki panjang itu segera melangkah keluar. Wonwoo sekilas menatapnya dan tanpa memikirkan apapun. Wonwoo segera menarik kopernya dan….

"Ashh! Jinjja!" Wonwoo mendesis kesal lantaran roda kopernya tersangkut di pintu lift. Dengan kesal Wonwoo menarik kopernya namun tak berhasil. Pintu lift tak bisa menutup lantaran didepan sensornya masih mendeteksi adanya sesuatu yang belum masuk, dan itu jelas masalah karena Wonwoo tak ingin menghambat orang yang akan menggunakan lift tersebut meskipun dilantai itu hanya ada dia dan namja yang tadi sudah pergi.

Di tengah kondisi yang lelah apapun yang menghambatmu istrahat akan membuatmu kesal dan emosi. Sungguh Wonwoo ingin mengumpat dan memang sudah mengumpat.

"Fuck!".

"Orang cantik tak boleh mengumpat". Sebuah suara berat menghampiri pendengaran Wonwoo. Dan tentu saja hal itu dua kali lipat membuat Wonwoo emosi.

Namja itu, namja tinggi yang menghentikan pintu lift tadi kembali berbalik kearah Wonwoo dan memegang gagang koper Wonwoo. Membantunya tentu saja.

"Coba kau ulangi lagi? Cantik? Aku?". Wonwoo memastikan pendengarannya bahwa ia tak sedang berdelusi mendengar orang memanggilnya cantik. Wonwoo benar-benar mengecam siapapun yang menyebutnya cantik. Dan saat ini namja super tinggi dan berbadan kekar itu sedang tak beruntung karena memancing kucing mengamuk.

"Siapa lagi, disini hanya ada kau dan kopermu yang tersangkut pintu. Nah, sudah". Namja itu berhasil menyelamatkan koper satu-satunya milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo segera menarik kopernya mendekat.

"Dengar ya aku tidak cantik dan aku namja. Kau bisa jelas melihat jakunku dan suaraku yang sama denganmu kan?". Wonwoo sebetulnya tak ingin ribut namun salah sendiri namja didepannya memulai perkara.

Namja itu sangat kurang ajar, itu batin Wonwoo. Bukannya meminta maaf malah tertawa terkikik melihat Wonwoo.

"Ahhh kiyowo….". Wonwoo menghentakkan kakinya. Wonwoo triple marah saat ini.

Apa katanya? Kiyowo? Dia kira Wonwoo yang berwajah dingin ini selucu boneka kucing? Dan lihatlah namja itu semakin melebarkan tawanya saat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sedang kesal padanya.

Wonwoo sudah saat lelah untuk meladeni makhluk menyebalkan itu dan ingin segera menemukan kamarnya. Dipikiran Wonwoo, ia sudah sangat ingin membersihkan diri dan segera memesan makanan. Perutnya sudah sangat keroncongan.

Tak ingin memperpanjang urusan, Wonwoo segera meninggalkan namja aneh yang tengah terpingkal menatap wajah kesal Wonwoo.

"Minggir!". Wonwoo melewati namja itu dan sengaja menabrak pundak namja itu dan pergi mencari kamarnya.

Wonwoo menatap setiap nomor kamar yang ia lewati. Langkahnya sedikit lambat lantaran karpet hotel yang menutupi lantai menghambat laju roda koper Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menarik koper beratnya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia sungguh sangat lelah dan kamarnya tak kunjung ditemukan.

"Tck!". Wonwoo kesal sendiri dan ia berbalik lantaran nomor kamar yang ia cari tak ada di lorong itu. Ia menduga jika kamarnya ada di lorong sebelah sana.

"kau belum mengucapkan terima kasih".

"Kamchagia! Ya! Bisa kau tak mengagetkanku!". Wonwoo hampir saja kehilangan jantungnya. Bagaimana tidak, karpet lantai hotel itu jika dilewati tidak menimbulkan suara dan Wonwoo tak menyadari jika namja itu masih mengikutinya.

"Aku menagih bayaranku membantumu". Namja itu berdiri didepan Wonwoo yang masih mengelus dadanya.

"Bayaran apa? Aku tak meminta bantuanmu bukan? Dan silahkan minggir". Wonwoo sudah akan menarik kopernya saat tangan berkulit tan itu memegang lengan kurusnya. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

Wonwoo memadang namja disampingnya dengan tatapan tak ramah. Wonwoo menyadari jika saat ini ia hanya sebatas telinga namja itu. Jika dilihat dari dekat namja itu memiliki tahi lalat kecil di pipi kirinya. Lupakan masalah tahi lalat, Wonwoo ingin segera menemukan kamarnya.

"Apa lagi tuan tinggi? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau mau bayaran apa? Cepatlah aku sudah lelah". Wonwoo berusaha menahan amarahnya lantaran ini semua tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Mengapa pula di jam sembilan malam ini ia bertemu makhluk menyebalkan itu. Wonwoo benar-benar melewatkan jam makan malamnya.

"Kau belum mengucapkan terima kasih". Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo dan Wonwoo reflek memundurkan wajahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak memintamu, lepas!". Wonwoo menghempaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi diremas oleh namja itu. Tanpa namja itu sadari sebetulnya ada semburat merah yang tertampil di pipi mulus Wonwoo. Ahh, siapa pula tak terkejut dan tersipu jika kau diajak bicara orang tampan terlalu dekat. Ya, Wonwoo berani mengatakan namja di hadapannya tampan, karena memang dia tampan. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Wonwoo menarik kopernya lagi dan mulai berjalan menjauh, namun iya merasa kopernya tersangkut sesuatu dan begitu Wonwoo menoleh…

"Ya!Ya! apa yang kau lakukan?!". Wonwoo berteriak kesal, namja itu seakan terniat untuk mengganggu Wonwoo. Lihat apa yang ia lakukan, namja itu menarik koper Wonwoo kebelakang dan tentu saja adegan tarik menarik koper terjadi.

"Ya! Lepaskan bodoh!". Sekali lagi Wonwoo berteriak.

"Kecilkan suaramu". Namja itu masih menarik koper Wonwoo.

"Aniyo! Lepaskan dulu!" Wonwoo menaikkan suaranya. Wonwoo berfikir tenaga namja dihadapannya sangat kuat. Tubuh kurus Wonwoo bahkan hampir ikut tertarik kearahnya.

"Katakan terima kasih dahulu!". Namja itu juga mengikuti gaya teriakan Wonwoo. Sungguh ini kekanakan sekali bukan?.

"Kau gila! Aku tak memintamu! Lepaskan bodoh". Wonwoo sekuat tenaga menarik koper kesayangannya. Sungguh ini pemandangan konyol. Wonwoo sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

"Ucapkan atau kau akan tertahan disini". Namja itu tersenyum licik. Sial, pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berfikir jika ia tak mengalah maka adegan menjijikkan ini akan berlangsung hingga pagi dan salah-salah mereka bisa diusir sekuriti. Wonwoo tentu saja berfikir dua kali jika sampai di usir. Ia sudah membayar mahal untuk menginap ditempat yang-katanya- nyaman untuk menginap ini.

Wonwoo mengalah. Wonwoo berfikir jika ia mengalah urusan selesai. Oke Wonwoo sedang memulainya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terima kasih. Puas?". Wonwoo menekan kata puas sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Namja itu tertawa renyah, "Sangat puas cantik, biar kubawakan". Namja itu langsung mengambil alih koper Wonwoo dan membantunya menyeret koper berat ini. Namja itu berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Ya! Aku tak memintamu membantu lagi. Aku malas berterima kasih lagi". Wonwoo mengejar namja berkaki panjang itu.

"Ini permintaan maaf". Ucap namja itu tanpa melihat Wonwoo dan terus berjalan di lorong sepi lantai itu.

Wonwoo menyebikkan bibirnya. Ia malas menanggapinya.

Namja itu berdiri tepat di pintu kamar yang sejak tadi Wonwoo cari dan senyum lebar terpatri di bibir pink Wonwoo.

"Akhirnya…..". Wonwoo bernafas lega. Penantiannya sejak tadi akhirnya tersampaikan. Kamar empuknya terpampang dihadapannya saat pintu itu terbuka.

Wonwoo berhamburan masuk dan menjatuhkan diri di kasur yang sesuai ekspektasinya. Bahkan Wonwoo mengabaikan namja tinggi yang masukkan kopernya.

Tak lama Wonwoo segera sadar dan terduduk menatap namja itu.

"Letakkan dimanapun". Wonwoo kembali berbaring setelah memberi instruksi kepada namja itu.

"Kau kira aku pelayanmu? Yang ini ku anggap hutang". Namja itu sedikit kesal dan membuka botol minum yang disiapkan hotel dikamar Wonwoo.

"Sudah kubayar lunas dengan jatah minum yang kau minum itu". Wonwoo bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekat pada namja itu.

"Sudah sana pergi, pergi". Wonwoo mendorong tubuh namja itu keluar. Ia benar-benar ingin mandi saat ini.

Namja itu keluar dengan kesal dan membuka pintu kamar di seberang Wonwoo. Kamar namja itu ternyata tepat di seberang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menutup dan mengunci kamarnya setelah berhasil mengeluarkan pengganggunya.

Wonwoo memasuki kamar mandi dan menikmati kemegahan kamar mandinya. Ia juga tak lupa membuka kran wastafel dan menikmati air hangat dan dinginyya.

Tiba saatnya ia mengecek shower kamar mandinya dan berkali-kali Wonwoo mencoba menyalakan namun tak kunjung keluar airnya.

"Sial apa lagi ini!". Wonwoo mengumpat. Tentu saja disaat ia ingin mandi malah kran shower tak menyala.

"Katanya bintang lima mengapa kamar mandi tak memadahi begini". Wonwoo segera keluar dan berjalan menuju nakas untuk menelepon bagian servise hotel. Saat akan menekan nomor yang akan ia tuju Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya. Ingat bukan jika Wonwoo sangat kacau berbahasa Inggris.

"Oke sial bukan, Arkhhhh!". Wonwoo berteriak frustasi. Gagal sudah acara ia menikmati air hangat hotel.

Namun tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Wonwoo. Wonwoo sejenak meletakkan harga dirinya ntah dimana dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Disinilah Wonwoo sekarang. Berdiri didepan pintu sang namja yang mengganggunya. Berdiri sambil menimbang-nimbang perlukan ide ini ia lakukan. Sudah kepalang tanggung maka Wonwoo menekan bel kamar itu tiga kali berturut-turut. Tentu saja itu sangat berisik. Wonwoo tak mau mengambil resiko si namja tak mendengar bel jika ditekan sekali.

Wonwoo menunggu, sekitar lima detik yang hampa namja pemilik kamar itu membuka pintu dengan kasar dan menampilkan wajah kesal. Namun raut itu berubah terkejut saat mengetahui yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah Wonwoo.

"Kau…..". Jujur saja namja itu sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui Wonwoo berdiri didepan kamarnya.

"Iya aku siapa lagi". Wonwoo masih mempertahankan harga diri yang ia tinggalkan dikamarnya.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang tak ingin mengganggumu, apa kau ingin ku goda?". Namja itu mengeluarkan smirk yang tentu saja dimata Wonwoo terlihat seperti om-om mesum.

" Hentikan senyum mesummu itu, aku mau pinjam kamar mandi". Wonwoo memutar matanya kala namja itu mengeluarkan ekspresi tak percaya.

Kamar mandi? Di hotel? Pinjam? Memang dikamarnya tak ada? pikir namja itu.

"Aish… kenapa malah bengong? Boleh tidak?". Wonwoo kesal. Ia ingin segera membersihkan rasa lengket dibadannya. Bali panas jika kau tahu.

" Memang kamar mandimu kenapa tuan putri?'. Namja ini benar-benar menggoda Wonwoo. Ia tak berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak disukai Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghembukan nafas keras. "Tak menyala dan aku terlalu malas berdebat dengan costumer servisenya. Sudah malam. Ayolah pinjamkan aku kamar mandimu.".Wonwoo sudah berencana akan melakukan aegyo jika namja itu melarangnya.

"Masuklah…". Namja itu memberi jalan masuk bagi Wonwoo, Wonwoo tertawa riang dan segera memasuki kamar mandi milik namja yang bahkan belum berkenalan dengannya.

Namja itu tersenyum simpul dan bahkan menggelengkan kepala saat Wonwoo melenggang memasuki kamarnya.

Manis, Pikir namja jangkung itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo hallo aku datang dengan kisah meanie yang berchapter.

Maaf untuk sementara FF Butterfly (Vhope Ver) tertunda sebentar. Aku sedang ingin membuat FF meanie yang manis-manis. Sesuai reques Noona Manis yang ada di line (hoshilhouette). Katanya ia ingin ku buatkan kisah meanie yang manis, tak mau yang sad. Oke aku berusaha membuat genre yang manis2 untukmu noona… kkkk

Btw, aku sengaja mengambil setting di Bali, maaf jika ada teman2 reader dari Bali yang baca dan merasa tak sesuai. Aku hanya menuliskan berdasarkan pengalamanku ke Bali beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan ada beberapa yang sedikit aku lupakan dalam perjalananku kesana.

Jika banyak yang suka akan ku lanjut, jika tidak akan ku biarkan begini saja. Aku minta tolong review dari kalian ne? ^_^

Oh iya aku mengucapkan banyak2 terima kasih utuk para reader yang membaca karyaku. Ahh aku masih belum pandai dalam menulis FF.. terima kasih untuk semangat dari kalian. Tanpa kalian aku hanyalah butiran upil. *upzzz… hehhehe….

Aku selalu membaca siapa saja yang komen untuk FF ku.. aku senang sekali membaca komen2 kalian. Aku cinta kalian semua.

Oh iya aku juga mengunggah beberapa cerita ke Wattpad juga. Uname sama kayak pen name aku.

Sekian dulu ya… kalau aku update aku akan ngobrol lagi dengan kalian semua.

Sekali lagi terima kasih.

*BOW*


	2. Chapter 2

**HEALING CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEANIE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIM MINGYU X JEON WONWOO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HEALING**

Wonwoo menghabiskan tiga puluh menit mandinya dengan sangat puas. Seakan itu adalah kamar mandi pribadinya. Bahkan tanpa merasa sungkan ia pun mengambil bathrobe milik namja yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu dan memakainya. Sejenak ia mematut diri didepan cermin kamar mandi itu dan menggasak rambut basahnya.

Wonwoo pun tak merasa bersalah saat memakai lotion milik namja itu.

Wonwoo benar-benar takjub dengan perawatan badan yang namja itu miliki.

"Tak kusangka pria menyebalkan itu sepeduli itu dengan kulitnya, bukankah aku lebih putih darinya?". Wonwoo mencoba membandingkan warna kulitnya yang putih mulus bak seorang ratu kecantikan dengan namja kekar yang err… sebetulnya mempunyai aura seksi itu.

Wonwoo bahkan hampir saja memakai pengering rambut namja itu jika ia tak ingat bahwa ia harus makan malam. Perutnya sudah berteriak ingin diisi sesuatu dan kebetulan saja kepalanya mulai pening.

Wonwoo keluar kamar mandi dengan ceria. Aura segar dan rileks terpancar dari diri Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa suasana hatinya lebih baik setelah mandi. Apa lagi menggunakan mandi kamar namja itu. Ughh… sangat nyaman dengan bathtube yang sempat ia pakai untuk berendam juga. Dan baru Wonwoo sadari ternyata kamar namja itu lebih mewah darinya. Wonwoo menduga kamar namja itu berbeda tipe darinya. Mungkin saja kamar itu tipe suite. Apa lah kamar Wonwoo yang hanya tipe superior. Pantas saja bentuk pintu saja sudah berbeda. Ternyata kamar namja itu luar biasa, dengan dapur pribadi dan sofa lengkap layaknya ruang tamu apartemen.

Wonwoo menyipitkan mata kala melihat namja itu duduk bersandar di ranjangnya dengan laptop dipangkuannya.

Namja itu fokus ntah pada apa yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. Rambut coklat belah tengah namja itu turun saat ia menunduk untuk melihat laptopnya lebih jelas. Sepertinya ia sedang membuat sebuah laporan atau mengecek dokumen.

"Kukira kau ketiduran dikamar mandiku". Ucap namja itu dengan masih memperhatikan laptopnya.

Wonwoo mendengus, ia berjalan mendekat kearah namja itu.

"Hampir saja jika tak ingat itu kamar mandi milik namja menyebalkan sepertimu". Wonwoo melipat tangannya di dada dan berdiri disamping ranjang namja itu.

Namja yang sejak tadi fokus pada laptopnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Wonwoo.

Ia menatap Wonwoo dari atas hingga bawah. Sekuat tenaga namja itu menahan diri untuk tak berkata cantik atau manis dan sejenisnya yang memancing kucing mengamuk.

Oke, rambut basah menambah kesan segar dan manis dari Wonwoo.

Bathrobe? Aroma ini?

Namja itu meletakkan laptopnya di ranjang dan mengendus aroma Wonwoo seakan-akan ia adalah anjing peliharaan yang sedang mengenali majikannya.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu diri, kau memakai bathrobeku tanpa ijin dan apa ini? Bukankah ini aroma lotion milikku?". Namja itu berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di depan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memundurkan badannya lantaran namja itu terlalu dekat padanya. Wonwoo reflek meremas bathrobenya.

"Bukankah kau sendirian dan bathrobe ini tak ada yang memakai bukan? Kau ingin aku keluar kamar mandi dengan telanjang? Yang benar saja!". Wonwoo tak mau kalah.

Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo.

"Lalu bau ini? Kau benar memakai lotion milikku bukan? Atau jangan-jangan kau juga memakai parfumku?". Selidik namja itu.

Wonwoo berjalan mundur, Wonwoo merasa dirinya seperti maling ayam yang tengah terpergok aparat.

Namja itu semakin maju, Wonwoo semakin berjalan mundur dan finish. Wonwoo tak bisa lari. Punggungnya kini terpojok di antara tembok dan lemari pakaian. Wonwoo sepertinya salah dalam memilih jalan keluar. Seharusnya jangan mundur kearah situ.

"Kau mau apa mengikutiku mundur? I-Ini… aku memakai sedikit. Hahaha…. Aku tahu kau tak pelit bukan?". Wonwoo meracau tak jelas dan disertai ketawa canggungnya.

Namja itu semakin mendekat dan mengurung Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya.

Fix Wonwoo tak dapat kabur, dari jarak sedekat ini bisa Wonwoo rasakan aroma parfum yang sempat ia coba di kamar mandi tadi. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, ia tahu saat ini namja itu tengah menatapnya secara tajam dan err… Wonwoo yakin itu adalah tatapan antara penasaran dan mesum. Wonwoo berfikir keras bagaimana caranya kabur dari kamar itu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Bahkan ia belum menikmati kamar indahnya.

Terlebih Wonwoo mulai gelisah, takut jika namja itu menarik bathrobenya dan arkhhh Wonwoo tak mau kembali ke kamarnya dengan telanjang bukan?.

Namja itu menarik dagu Wonwoo secara perlahan, Wonwoo sediit terkejut namun ia mengikutinya.

"Kau punya empat hutang padaku. Kapan kau akan membayarnya?". Ucap namja itu masih dengan tatapannya yang saat ini berubah menjadi tatapan yang emm bagaimana ya Wonwoo mengatakannya. Ini benar-benar mempesona. Wonwoo tak pernah menyadari jika namja di hadapannya bisa membuatnya tersihir seperti ini. Bukankah saat di lorong tadi ia sangat kekanakan dan menyebalkan. Mengapa sekarang bisa sangat mempesona begini?.

"Hai jawab aku, kau sedang apa?". Namja itu membuat lamunan abstrak Wonwoo sirna.

Wonwoo sedikit salah tingkah, " Aku…. Apa tadi kau bilang?". Sungguh Wonwoo sedang hilang fokus.

"Ya! Kau sedang berfikir mesum kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau kagum pada ketampananku?". Namja di depan Wonwoo tersenyum licik dan penuh kesombongan.

Apa tampan? Wonwoo menatap namja dihadapannya secara datar. Narsis sekali orang ini, pikir Wonwoo.

"Ya! Aku mendengarnya. Apa? Hutang? Yang benar saja.". Wonwoo mendorong dada namja itu supaya menjauh darinya. Wonwoo tak bisa berlama-lama di kungkung oleh namja itu atau jantungnya bisa berhenti. Aura seksi namja itu sangat menguar dengan ganas di depan Wonwoo. Oke anggap saja Wonwoo gila karena sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan namja dihadapannya itu.

Wonwoo bernafas lega setelah namja itu sedikit memundurkan badannya. Ntah bagaimana Wonwoo merasa udara sangat pengap saat ini. Padahal ia tahu kamar Mingyu sangat dingin ditambah lagi ia habis mandi.

Namja itu tertawa melihat sedikit kepanikan Wonwoo.

'Tak salah orang ini memang menggemaskan'. Pikir namja itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tak takut padaku? Bukankah kita baru bertemu? Dan kau berani masuk kamarku dan meminjam kamar mandiku". Namja itu melipat tangannya di dada. Wonwoo lantas mendongak. Menatap Namja dihadapanya.

Benar juga, mengapa Wonwoo tak takut sama sekali.

"Dan lagi kau berhutang banyak padaku, jadi kau bisa membayar kapan?". Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Wonwoo memang sudah meminta banyak hal pada namja itu.

Oke ini adalah pikiran tergila Wonwoo, Wonwoo menduga namja dihadapannya menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Semisal tubuhnya mungkin.

Oh may God! No!. Pikiran Wonwoo berkecamuk tak jelas.

CTAK!

"Aduh!". Wonwoo menggosok keningnya, ternyata namja dihadapannya menyentil keningnya. Wonwoo tentu saja langsung cemberut dan sangat kesal.

"Kau pasti berfikir aneh-aneh bukan? Dasar". Namja itu berbalik dan duduk kembali di ranjangnya sambil matanya kembali menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggosok pelan keningnya yang sudah berangsur tak sakit.

"Hutang pertama akan lunas kalau kau menyebutkan namamu". Namja tan itu menaikkan kakinya dan duduk bersila. Menatap Wonwoo yang tengah terbengong.

"Jeon Wonwoo". Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Sinis sekali hahaha….". Namja dihadapannya tertawa nakal melihat Wonwoo yang sangat kesal padanya.

"Ayolah jangan mempersulitku dengan hutang konyol itu, katakan selanjutnya apa. Lalu aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Aku sangat lapar. Sungguh". Wonwoo sudah ingin kabur dari tempat itu. Tapi namja dihadapannya sepertinya sengaja menahannya lebih lama.

"Aku Kim Mingyu". Ucar namja itu.

Oh… Namanya Kim Mingyu. Oke. Pikir Wonwoo.

"Aku tak bertanya". Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kaca dan menatap pemandangan kota dari sana.

Mingyu tertawa melihat sikap Wonwoo yang menggemaskan.

"Katanya lapar mengapa galak sekali, jika sudah kenyang kau tak akan galak kan?". Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar yang luas itu sambil bersandar dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Minggirlah aku sedang melihat itu". Wonwoo berjalan mendekat ke jendela dan menatap pemandangan lebih jelas. Bukankah jendela kaca yang merangkap menjadi pintu geser itu bisa dibuka namun saat Wonwoo mencoba membuka ternyata dikunci.

"Kau lapar apa ingin ke balkon?". Mingyu berjalan ke nakas disebelah kasurnya dan meraih kunci.

"Keduanya…..". Wonwoo memandang senang kearah Mingyu yang sepertinya akan membuka pintu geser itu. Wonwoo senang pemandangan kota dari ketinggian. Kerlip lampu perkotaan terlihat seperti kunang-kunang, begitu menurut Wonwoo.

"Hutang keduamu akan lunas jika kau mau makan malam dibalkon bersamaku". Namja itu membuka pintu dan menatap Wonwoo sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

Setelah pintu terbuka Wonwoo berjalan cepat menuju balkon. Menghirup udara malam Bali dan menikati semilir angina yang menerpa wajah putihnya.

Bisa Wonwoo lihat ada dua kursi dan satu meja di balkon itu ditemani pemandangan Bali di malam hari yang indah.

Sepertinya tak buruk menolak ajakan Mingyu, Pikir Wonwoo.

Toh Wonwoo juga sebetulnya malas sekali keluar hotel karena ia sangat lelah. Ditambah ia kesulitan membeli makanan dan sejujurnya tak tahu akan mencari makan dimana.

Hitung-hitung bayar hutang sekaligus pasti Mingyu yang membayar tagihan makan malamnya bukan?

Wonwoo berencana memesan makanan yang paling mahal. Hahaha…. Otak evil Wonwoo keluar.

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Mingyu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku yang memilih menunya".

"Tentu saja tuan putri". Mingyu menyerahkan buku menu yang ada dikamar itu.

"Aduh!". Teriakan kesakitan Mingyu terdengar setelah ia menyebut Wonwoo tuan putri.

Mingyu menggosok kaki kirinya yang ditendang Wonwoo.

Aishhh kucing galak, Pikir Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HEALING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menatap tak percaya pada meja yang ada dihadapannya.

Mingyu tak bisa menduga antara Wonwoo sangat lapar atau kelaparan akut.

Wonwoo memesan lima porsi makanan Indonesia yang berbeda-beda. Intinya semua di dominasi oleh daging. Ada daging ayam, daging sapi dan yang terdapat di piring paling ujung pasti daging babi.

Apa Wonwoo sangat menyukai daging?

Jangan-jangan makluk dihadapannya adalah makhluk karnivora.

"Kau pemakan daging?". Mingyu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Wonwoo mencari-cari sumpit disela-sela piringnya dan setelah tak menemukan ia terpaksa menarik sendoknya.

"Aku tak bisa memakan seafood". Wonwoo tersenyum manis dan mulai menyendokkan sup daging ke dalam mulutnya.

Mingyu mengangguk paham, Mingyu melihat cara makan Wonwoo yang luar biasa dan tersenyum maklum, maklum pria cantik sedang lapar, begitulah pikiran Mingyu. Namun bahaya jika diucapkan bisa-bisa sendok yang dipegang Wonwoo akan melayang kearah kepala Mingyu.

"Emm mashisseo…..". Wonwoo menikmati makan malamnya dengan damai.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan senyum lembutnya. Sepertinya Wonwoo benar-benar kelaparan. Melihat tubuh kurus Wonwoo, Mingyu sedikit berfikir jangan-jangan Wonwoo kurang gizi.

Mingyu lantas mengambil sendoknya dan memilih untuk menikmati salad buah dihadapannya.

"Jadi, Kau kemari untuk liburan?". Mingyu membuka pembicaraan.

Makan berdua dalam hening sedikit membuat Mingyu tak nyaman.

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dan mengangguk. Mulutnya penuh makanan dan setelah ia menelannya Wonwoo baru bisa berucap.

"Ne, ini pertama kalinya aku ke Bali dan jujur saja aku tak ada rencana mau kemana-mana".

"Kau hanya pindah tidur atau bagaimana?". Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tak percaya.

Hallo.. ini Bali, banyak tempat indah untuk di kunjungi. Memangnya ia tak browsing dahulu sebelum kemari?. Mingyu tak mengerti.

Wonwoo menghentikan makannya. Wonwoo meletakkan sendoknya di piring dan menatap Mingyu.

"Memangnya aku harus punya alasan? Kau sendiri mengapa kemari? Urusan pekerjaan? Kulihat kau serius sekali didepan laptopmu?". Wonwoo mengambil kembali sendoknya dan mengambil menu lainnya.

Wonwoo menikmati ayam betutunya dengan tenang menunggu Mingyu menjawab pertanyaannya.

Masakan Indonesia enak juga, Pikir Wonwoo.

"Aku pembisnis….". Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo tak menghiraukan. Ia sibuk menikmati daging ayam yang empuk itu. Bahkan Wonwoo melupakan sendoknya dan memakan dengan tangannya langsung.

Tak salah jika acara mukbang yang ia lihat merekomendasikan menu ini saat berkunjung ke Bali. Wonwoo menghisap jarinya untuk membersihkan bumbu yang menempel. Sungguh ini sangat enak.

"Aku bandar narkoba dan bisnis _human trafficking_ baru-baru ini". Ucap Mingyu tenang sambil memakan buah semangka yang tersaji dihadapannya. Memakannya deangan santai seakan-akan ia tengah piknik di pantai.

UHUK!

Wonwoo sukses tersedak, untung saja bukan tersedak tulang ayam. Ia hanya tersedak daging ayam. Wonwoo buru-buru meminum air putih dan langsung menghabiskannya sekali teguk.

"MWO!". Wonwoo berteriak terkejut.

Bandar? Perdagangan manusia?

Mendadak Wonwoo mulas, ia membayangkan dirinya dijual Mingyu keluar negeri dan dijadikan pelacur disana.

Wonwoo menegang. Mata sipitnya melebar.

"HAHAHAHA…..". Mingyu tak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Tawa itu meledak.

Mingyu memegangi perutnya, "Lihat wajahmu.. hahaha". Mingyu masih tertawa keras.

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan tawamu". Wonwoo kesal. Dilemparnya daun selada kearah Mingyu.

Mingyu menangkap daun selada yang dilempar Wonwoo sambil meneruskan tertawanya.

Astaga pria ini gampang sekali ku kerjain, Pikir Mingyu.

Tawa Mingyu mereda, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku seorang fotografer majalah fashion, sebetulnya aku kemari karena ada proyek pemotretan di Omnia". Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menikmati wine yang ia pesan.

"Omnia?". Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Wonwoo mulai kenyang dan menatap tak minat pada babi guling dihadapanya.

"Kau tak tahu? Omnia itu dayclub yang saat ini terkenal di Bali. Belum lama ini mereka melaunching tempat itu dan ya, langsung menjadi hits dikalangan wisatawan." Wonwoo mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Mingyu. Jujur saja Wonwoo tak banyak tahu soal club, pub, bar, lounge dan kawan-kawannya.

Sebetulnya Wonwoo bukanlah jenis manusia yang selalu update mendatangi tempat-tempat itu, Wonwoo benar-benar manusia lurus yang hanya tahu tempat kerja, jalan pulang dan tempat belanja kebutuhan. Bisa dikatakan hidup Wonwoo sangat membosankan di Korea. Akhir-akhir ini saja Wonwoo merasa ingin melakukan perjalanan sedikit jauh dan keluar negara untuk menikmati suasana meskipun Wonwoo tahu ia tak akan pergi jauh dari hotelnya.

Dan apa yang dikatakan Mingyu sepertinya benar, Wonwoo sepertinya hanya pindah tidur saja.

"Apa bagusnya tempat itu". Wonwoo tak mengerti mengapa orang suka sekali mendatangi club. Wonwoo merasa tempat-tempat seperti itu sangatlah berisik. Dan Wonwoo suka ketenangan.

Wonwoo menarik tissue dihadapannya dan membersihkan jari-jarinya dari sisa-sisa bumbu yang menempel.

Mingyu meletakkan gelas wine nya dimaja dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau ini benar-benar tak tahu?".

Wonwoo menggelangkan kepalanya.

Aish,, memang aneh? Pikir Wonwoo sebal.

"Kalau kau ikut denganku hutang ketigamu akan lunas, bagaimana?". Tawar Mingyu. Gemas rasanya melihat Wonwoo.

Mingyu merasa Wonwoo hanya nekad saja kemari. Dan Mingyu yakin sembilan puluh sembilan persen Wonwoo akan tersesat jika dibiarkan berkeliaran sendirian.

"Ke Omnia? Aishh aku tak suka club-club begitu". Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya .

"Percaya padaku kau akan suka, dan tenang saja disana ada lounge yang bisa membuatmu santai dan tak terlalu ramai. Rata-rata pengunjung akan tiduran di sun bed atau bersantai di cube bar". Mingyu berfikir sepertinya Wonwoo perlu diajak melihat dunia.

"Baiklah baiklah, jika tak nyaman aku akan pergi".

"Dijamin kau akan suka". Mingyu tersenyum penuh arti.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia sangat kekenyangan saat ini.

"Sudah?". Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku tak sanggup menghabiskannya". Wonwoo mengelus perutnya.

"Sudah kuduga". Mingyu menarik piring sisa makanan Wonwoo dan menyantapnya.

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu, dan sebetulnya ia merasa berbunga karena Mingyu tak marah atau menyuruhnya membayar, tapi Wonwoo pura-pura tak acuh saja.

"Kau tinggal berapa lama?" Tanya Mingyu disela-sala makannya.

"Seminggu, kau? Sudah berada di Bali berapa lama?". Wonwoo mengambil potongan semangka dan memakannya.

"Kurasa sudah sepuluh hari aku disini".

"Lama juga, kau keliling Bali?". Wonwoo mendadak menjadi makhluk paling penasaran malam ini.

"Aniya, lima hari aku habiskan untuk pemotretan dengan model dan fotografer lain, lima hari setelahnya ku pakai untuk bersantai dan mengedit foto dan besok sampai satu minggu kedepan hanya jalan-jalan dan bekerja beberapa jam saja". Mingyu melanjutkan makannya. Dan Wonwoo? Tentu saja ia merasa Mingyu ini sangat keren. Enak sekali pekerjaannya. Wonwoo sedikit iri sebetulnya.

"Kau? Bekerja atau kuliah?". Mingyu balik bertanya. Wonwoo terlihat seperti mahasiswa sebetulnya.

"Aku…..". Wonwoo ingin menjawab namun ia ragu. Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hm? Aku?". Mingyu mengulang perkataan Wonwoo. Mingyu jadi orang kedua yang penasaran malam ini.

"Aku guru di SMK swasta di Seoul". Wonwoo menyengir, ia merasa pekerjaannya sangat membosankan, Wonwoo hanya akan menghabiskan sebagian harinya di dalam kelas saja, berbeda dengan Mingyu yang bertemu banyak hal.

"Kau guru? Guru semanis ini? Maaf… maksudku kau tak terlihat seperti guru. Ku pikir kau ini masih mahasiswa". Mingyu buru-buru berkata maaf, ia takut jika garpu yang dipegang Wonwoo untuk menusuk semangka akan melayang ke kening Mingyu.

Wonwoo melotot kesal, Mingyu menutup mulutnya.

Sungguh Mingyu mengira namja manis dihadapannya seorang mahasiswa, dari sikapnya yang super imut ini Mingyu tak menyangka jika Wonwoo adalah guru.

"Berapa usiamu?". Mingyu menduga usianya masih awal dua puluhan atau mungkin seusia Mingyu.

"Dua puluh lima dan jangan bahas usia lagi, aku sangat sensitive dengan usia". Ujar Wonwoo sambil mengacungkan garpu ke hadapan Mingyu.

Sontak Mingyu menutup dadanya, oh Mingyu sangat takut garpu itu menusuknya.

Wonwoo tertawa melihat Mingyu yang ketakutan dengan garpunya.

"Oke oke, letakkan benda itu, aku tak akan memancing. Kau lebih tua setahun dariku ternyata". Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang meletakkan garpunya.

Wonwoo lantas menatap Mingyu dan berkedip, Wonwoo malah sebetulnya merasa namja itu lebih tua darinya karena badan Mingyu lebih besar darinya

"Yes, aku lebih tua dan kau harus memanggilku hyung, wajib!". Wonwoo menekan kata wajib sambil mengacungkan kembali garpunya. Wonwoo senang bila ia lebih tua, jadi ia bisa semena-mena pada Mingyu, begitu pikirnya.

"Oh Hyung please garpumu menakutiku". Mingyu sepertinya akan memiliki trauma pada garpu setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HEALING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu membukakan pintu kamarnya dan mengantar Wonwoo sampai didepan kamarnya.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, aku bisa kembali ke kamarku sendiri. Kamar kita hanya berseberangan Mingyu-ya. Dan…. Terimakasih makan malamnya". Wonwoo mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menatap kearah lain.

Mingyu mengulum senyum, menggemaskan memang namja berponi dihadapannya ini. Mingyu memberanikan diri mengangkat tangannya dan membelai belakang kepala Wonwoo. Ntah itu hanya reflek saja. Mingyu sangat tertarik dengan hyung manis dihadapannya yang hanya memakai bathrobe sejak tadi. Dada putih Wonwoo sejak tadi terlihat disela-sela collar bathrobenya dan jujur saja Mingyu curi-curi pandang sejak Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Seperti kucing yang menikmati belaian majikannya, itulah yang dirasakan Wonwoo. Ini terlalu cepat memang tapi Wonwoo sungguh nyaman mendapatkan perlakuan ini dari namja tampan dihadapannya. Pikiran akan dijual ke luar negeri yang sempat melintas di pikirannya mendadak sirna. Perasaan takut akan diperkosa-ini sangat tak masuk akal- juga mendadak hilang. Wonwoo mendongak menatap namja dihadapannya.

"Aku bukan kucingmu". Upss… ini diluar kendali Wonwoo, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dengan nada dingin dan menusuk khas Wonwoo.

"Maaf…. Hyung". Mingyu menurunkan tangannya. Dan sedikit kesusahan jika harus memanggil kucing ups bukan, tapi Wonwoo dengan sebutan hyung. Sungguh Wonwoo ini menggemaskan seperti seekor kucing. Mingyu masih tak terima jika ia lebih muda dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merutuki kalimatnya dalam hati namun wajahnya tetap datar.

Bodoh kau Wonwoo, belaian tadi sangat nyaman bukan?, Pikir Wonwoo.

Sebelum semakin menggila, Wonwoo buru-buru masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menguncinya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamarnya dan menepuk-nepuk mulutnya.

"Pabo… pabo". Rutuk Wonwoo.

"Besok ku jemput pukul sepuluh pagi". Teriak Mingyu yang masih bisa didengar samar-samar oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum, tangannya memainkan tali bathrobe yang ia pakai.

"Tak semenyebalkan yang ku kira ternyata…". Wonwoo berjalan mendekati kopernya dan bersiap membongkarnya.

Tak lupa senyumnya selalu muncul di bibir pink alaminya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HEALING

.

.

.

.

NB :

Halo semua, aku datang lebih cepat karena imajinasi masih hangat di otakku. Hehehe…

Ahh terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview… dan yang memfollow terima kasih juga. Aku janji akan update cepat.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang club di Bali aku sempat mampir ke night club khusus gay saat aku main ke Bali. Aku sempat bertemu dengan beberapa Host (atau entertainer mungkin sebutanya) yang sungguh mereka sangat cantik-cantik padahal aslinya namja. Nanti akan ku selipkan di dalam cerita ini. Tunggu saja oke.

Btw, saat aku main ke Bali, ingin sekali mampir ke Omnia namun harga masuknya mahalllll…. Aku hanya bisa menatap saja dari luar tempat itu dan main ke tempat lain.

Oh Iya maaf kalau ada reader yang merasa penceritaan tentang Bali dalam FF ini kurang tepat, Jujur saja aku hampir mirip dengan karakter Wonwoo yang hanya pindah tidur saja, aku sedikit malas untuk main jauh-jauh, tapi temanku menyeretku untuk ikut dan jadilah aku mampir ke beberapa tempat tapi sungguh aku sedikit lupa nama daerahnya tapi aku masih ingat nama tempat wisatanya.

Di chapter mendatang bagaimana jika ada adegan rate M nya? Rasanya gak sah jika meanie moment tak ada adegan HOTnya. Atau kalian ingin reques apa? Nanti aku selipkan jika memungkinkan.

Sekali lagi Gomawoyo.

Love u All….


	3. Chapter 3

**HEALING CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEANIE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIM MINGYU X JEON WONWOO**

 **New Cast : Yoon Jeonghan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menghabiskan waktu paginya setelah berdandan dengan menggedor-gedor kamar Wonwoo.

"Aish.. dia ini tidur apa mati sih?". Mingyu bahkan sudah ratusan kali memencet bel kamar Wonwoo. Dan itu pun tak ada sahutan sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Gila saja, makhluk apa yang tak mendengar pencetan bel sampai ratusan kali begini". Mingyu masih gigih untuk melanjutkan aksi –mari bermain bel dikamar seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang cantik- dengan penuh emosi dan nestapa.

Namun keajaiban berkata lain. Perlahan pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja yang luar biasa berantakan.

Dari rambut sampai pakaian, dan jangan lupakan mata sipit yang memicing karena masih menahan kantuk.

"Siapa?". Itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Siapa kau bilang? Hyung kau lupa kita ada janji?". Mingyu sudah kepalang kesal. Bisa-bisanya Wonwoo bertanya ini siapa dan bukankah ini sudah lewat dari waktu janjian mereka.

Wonwoo mengucek matanya dengan polos dan sepertinya ia masih mengumpulkan nyawanya. Bahkan ia masih bergelayut manja pada daun pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung bangun, ada gempa!". Mingyu menekan kata gempa sambil mengguncang tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

Tepat! Cara membangunkan Mingyu sukses membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya dan meloncat kepelukan Mingyu.

"Tolong… Tolong aku belum mau mati". Teriakan panik Wonwoo tepat menusuk gendang telinga Mingyu. Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dengan ketakutan seakan sebentar lagi akan ada tsunami yang menyapu daratan.

Detik berikutnya yang terdengar adalah gelak tawa Mingyu yang sangat menjengkelkan di telinga Wonwoo.

"Ya! Ya! Kau mengerjaiku lagi?". Wonwoo menatap kesal ke arah Mingyu.

"Salah sendiri, kau ini tidur atau mati? Ini sudah pukul berapa?". Mingyu menunjukkan jam tangannya –Wonwoo menduga pasti itu sangat mahal sekali- sambil mengetuk-ngetuknya didepan wajah Wonwoo.

Wajah polos bangun tidur khas Wonwoo langsung mendadak berubah panik kembali.

"Astaga aku lupa". Wonwoo menepuk jidatnya pelan dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Mingyu hanya bisa mengggelangkan kepalanya meyaksikan kegiatan bangun siang Wonwoo yang penuh dengan huru-hara.

Ntah apa yang dicari Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya bisa melihat dari luar dan mendengar suara barang-barang jatuh setelahnya.

Mingyu berfikir apa Wonwoo akan pergi tanpa mandi?

Sebelum langkak kaki jenjang milik Kim Mingyu memasuki kamar Wonwoo, Wonwoo sudah keluar duluan sambil menenteng handuk dan perlengkapan mandinya.

"Cepat buka kamarmu".

"Hah?". Mingyu bingung.

"Aku mau mandi".

"Memang kau tak punya kamar mandi?".

"Kau lupa kamar mandiku tak bisa digunakan?". Wonwoo sudah kesal. Mingyu lebih kesal lagi. Tentu ini akan memakan waktu lama jika Wonwoo mandi dikamar mandinya seperti semalam.

"Hyung, hutangmu bertambah!". Mingyu lantas berbalik ke kemarnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Urusan nanti, aku mau mandi dulu". Wonwoo langsung berhambur masuk ke kamar Mingyu dan mandi dengan santai selama tiga puluh menit persis seperti dugaan Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HEALING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika bisa dilihat mungkin saat ini kepala Mingyu sudah keluar asap, bagaimana tidak Wonwoo menghabiskan tiga puluh menit untuk membersihkan diri dan tiga puluh menit setelahnya untuk mempercantik diri, begitulah yang Mingyu sebut.

Mempercantik diri ala Wonwoo adalah berlari kesana kemari mencocokkan pakaian mana yang sesuai jika dirasa tak "cantik" (katakan didalam hati saja atau Mingyu akan dilempar koper oleh Wonwoo) maka Wonwoo akan membongkar kopernya lagi dan begitu terus sampai tiga puluh menit.

Mingyu yang tak sengaja terseret kedalam kamar Wonwoo pun mendadak merasa sangat pening. Wonwoo terlihat seperti bianglala, berputar pelan lalu lama-lama panik sendiri dan Mingyu berakhir dengan tiduran santai diatas kasur kamar Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah selesai?". Mingyu mendudukkan diri sembari merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku harus pakai baju yang mana? Kurasa ini terlalu biasa saja". Wonwoo mematut diri didepan cermin dengan kaos pink dan celana jeans biru laut selutut.

Oke ini bahaya, batin Mingyu.

Tubuh kurus Wonwoo yang aduhai (Menurut Mingyu setelah dilakukan pengamatan kurang dari 24 jam) dengan balutan kaos pink sangatlah emmm imut ditambah lagi kulit Wonwoo putih mulus bak putri kerajaan, Mingyu jadi meragukan jika Wonwoo ini seorang guru yang serius dikelas. Sepertinya Wonwoo ada bakat menjadi model. Dan mari kita lihat celana pendek selutut yang digunakan Wonwoo, apakah benar itu kaki seorang namja? Mengapa mulus sekali? Mingyu sepertinya sudah memasuki tahap menggilai Wonwoo yang cukup akut. Oke ini baru awal. Mingyu tak yakin jika setelah ini dia akan biasa saja ke Wonwoo.

"Emmm….". Mingyu berdiri dari posisinya yang nyaman di kasur Wonwoo dan mendekati Wonwoo. Berdiri persis di belakang Wonwoo, matanya memperhatikan penampilan Wonwoo lewat cermin di hadapannya.

"Katakan…. Ini biasa bukan?". Tanya Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu melalui cermin dihadapannya juga.

"Hyung kau ini benar lebih tua dariku? Kau sungguh imut". Mingyu tersenyum melihat penampilan Wonwoo.

"Ya! Itu pujian atau menggodaku?". Wonwoo berbalik badan dan memukul pelan dada Mingyu.

Mingyu menghindar sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Ini seriusan, kau model? Atau guru gadungan? Serius ini cocok denganmu?".

"Jadi aku memakai ini saja?". Wonwoo memandang ragu ke arah Mingyu.

"Tentu". Mingyu mengeluarkan jempolnya dan mengangguk mantap.

"Aish… kau memilih cepatnya kan?". Wonwoo Mendengus sebal.

Wonwoo mendekati kembali kopernya yang sudah terbongkar. Memilah-milah pakaian miliknya yang cenderung berwarna cerah. Wonwoo sepertinya mengambil tema summer sewaktu mengemas pakaiannya. Lihat saja ia bahkan hanya membawa dua celana panjang dan sisanya celana pendek yang cocok sekali di pakai di pantai, beberapa kemeja bernuansa summer (kemaja bermotif yang sungguh motifnya sangat bukan style Mingyu sekali, pikir Mingyu) dan kaos berwarna pastel yang errrr cukup imut jika pakai seorang namja.

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau akan mengganti pakaianmu lagi? Kita sudah telat". Mingyu menggaruk kasar kepalanya. Dan mulai ia tak sabar dengan apa yang diributkan Wonwoo.

Sungguh Wonwoo lebih merepotkan dari pada perempuan yang akan berkencan.

"Oh tidak, aku hanya merapikan koper saja". Ujar Wonwoo santai. Tak melihat bahwa Mingyu sudah menunggunya sejam dan benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran.

Ingin rasanya Mingyu melempar Wonwoo ke atas kasur dan memperkosanya. Namun hal itu tentu saja tak Mingyu lakukan atau koper itu benar-benar melayang ke kepala Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HEALING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungguh, ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidup Wonwoo berada di tempat ini. Baiklah inilah Omnia Dayclub yang dikatakan Mingyu.

Mingyu tak membual soal ini. Tempat ini sungguh sangat sangat indah.

Bayangkan saja sebuah bar berada persis di ujung tebing dengan pemandangan hamparan luas Samudra Hindia. Wonwoo dengar bar itu icon dengan sebuah cube besar yang terdapat ditengah-tengah bar dan Wonwoo dengar sekali lagi bahwa itu adalah kotak crystal raksasa yang menjadi elemen khas dari Omnia Dayclub. Dibawahnya terdapat kolam renang dan disekiratr bar itu terdapat daybed untuk menikmati sinar matahari yang hangat. Di beberapa sudut terdapat tenda-tenda VIP yang bisa disewa jika ingin merasakan susasana tenang saat menikmati lautan luas sekaligus berparty ria tanpa terganggu oleh aktifitas orang-orang disekitar bar. Pemandangan tepi pantai dengan hamparan pasir putih bisa di nikmati diatas bar itu. Serius ini sangat bagus. Bagi seorang penghobi fotografi pasti tempat ini menjadi spot favorit. Belum lagi jika ditambah model cantik dan seksi seperti yang sedang Wonwoo lihat saat ini. Puluhan fotografer sedang memotret satu objek model yang sangat seksi dan meliuk dengan bikini one piece dan slendang yang berkibar-kibar dipermainkan angin laut. Rambutnya bermain nakal di wajahnya yang bagaikan malaikat.

Jadi ini yang sedang di potret Mingyu?, pikir Wonwoo

Wonwoo berdiri tak jauh dari spot foto yang sedang di kerumuni oleh banyak fotografer termasuk Mingyu.

Karena menunggu amat membosankan untuk Wonwoo maka ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke lounge sambil memesan tropical drink.

Wonwoo menempati sebuah sofa santai dibawah sebuah tenda sambil menikmati pemandangan di luar. Beberapa turis mancanegara menikmati summer mereka dengan berenang di kolam renang dan beberapa ada yang berjemur sambil menikmati indahnya lautan luas. Music dari DJ Booth terdengar menghentak, tak sedikit para turis berjoget ria menikmati musiknya sambil memegang gelas minuman yang tentu saja itu beralkohol, minuman yang tak bisa Wonwoo minum.

Bukannya sok polos atau bagaimana, Wonwoo tak terlalu tahan minum minuman beralkohol, dan ia akan cepat mabuk. Sejenak Wonwoo penasaran dengan toleransi alkohol Mingyu namun niat untuk penasarannya terhenti setelah manik matanya menangkap siluet Mingyu yang saat ini tengah mengobrol santai dengan model seksi yang dilihat Wonwoo tadi.

Wonwoo menyipitkan mata, matanya menatap penuh selidik. Mingyu terlihat akrab sekali dengan model itu sambil sesekali tangan mingyu menyibakkan rambut si model yang menutupi wajahnya lantaran tersapu oleh angin nakal.

Ada rasa sedikit tak suka sekaligus kesal. Wonwoo tak tahu mengapa. Ntah kesal karena kedekatan mereka atau kesal karena Mingyu menyukai wanita, ntah yang mana Wonwoo tak bisa memilih.

Wonwoo berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang anggun dan berjalan mendekati Mingyu sambil membawa serta tropical drinknya. Mungkin bisa Wonwoo tuang ke kepala si Model jika ia terlalu genit pada Mingyu, pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berjalan perlahan kearah Mingyu. Mingyu menoleh pelan saat dirasa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"Ahh, hyung kemarilah". Mingyu menarik pelan tangan Wonwoo supaya lebih dekat dengannya.

Wonwoo menatap datar pada model cantik dihadapannya. Wonwoo menatap dari atas hingga bawah. Cantik memang namun ntah mengapa Wowoo berani berdeklarasi jika sang model itu adalah saingannya. Yah, ini terlalu berlebihan, toh Wonwoo siapanya Mingyu juga kan? Mengapa harus secemburu ini? Maka saat ini Wonwoo mengeluarkan senyum paling ramah yang ia bisa.

"Ahhh, kau sedang apa Mingyu-ya? Kalian terlihat sedang mengobrol asik sepertinya". Sebisa mungkin Wonwoo sangat ramah seperti seorang sales kompor.

"Aku lupa mengenalkanmu, Ini Yoon Jeonghan, hyung ini Jeon Wonwoo yang ku ceritakan tadi". Mingyu menarik Wonwoo semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Wonwoo merasa sedikit berbunga, ahh ternyata mereka sedang mengobrolkan dirinya, its oke ini menarik. Lalu apa tadi? Mingyu memanggil si model ini apa? Hyung? Tunggu, hyung? Bukankah itu panggilan untuk pria ke pria yang lebih tua?

What the? Wonwoo manatap tak percaya dan terbengong.

"Hyung hentikan ekspresimu itu dan memang Jeonghan hyung ini namja". Mingyu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Wonwoo yang tengah terbengong. Apa pikirannya semudah itu terbaca oleh Mingyu?, pikir Wonwoo.

Si Model cantik itu, (sebentar bukan maksud Wonwoo tak sopan, dan sepertinya Wonwoo lupa jika dirinya juga cantik) si hyung cantik bernama Jeonghan itu terkikik.

"Kau orang sekian yang terkejut, hai aku Yoon Jeonghan, kebetulan aku sedang menjadi Drag Queen hari ini". Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Bukan bermaksud tak sopan tapi sungguh, jika kau terkejut kau tak akan bisa menyembunyikan ekspresimu, persis seperti yang Wonwoo rasakan.

Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu secara spontan.

"Drag Queen?". Wonwoo bertanya sambil disertai tatapan bingung.

"Kau tak tahu Wonwoo-ya? Drag queen sebutan untuk pria yang menggunakan pakaian Wanita dan berdandan seperti wanita untuk keperluan show, pemotretan dan sederetnya. Sepertiku sekarang". Jeonghan lngsung menjawab dan menjelaskan dengan lembut. Wonwoo meoleh kearah Jeonghan dan mengangguk kikuk, disertai senyum canggung yang keluar dengan sendirinya. Wonwoo baru mengetahui ada dunia seperti ini.

"Baiklah Mingyu-ya, nanti malam oke? Harus datang dan ajak juga kekasih manismu". Jeonghan berlalu setelah mengedipkan mata dengan genit kearah Mingyu dan mencolek pipi Wonwoo setelahnya.

Wonwoo terbengong sambil mengusap pipinya. Apa-apaaan orang itu memegang pipi mulusnya, pikir Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja, sampai nanti hyung". Mingyu melambai tangan dan menatap Wonwoo yang tak paham apapun.

"Kalian ada janji nanti malam? Kenapa juga ia mencolek pipiku. Aishhh…". Wonwoo meminum pelan minumannya yang hampir saja ia siramkan ke namja cantik tadi.

"Hanya undangan kecil, ayo kesana". Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan berjalan ke salah satu tenda yang kosong.

"Kekasih?". Wonwoo bertanya lirih, namun cukup bisa didengar Mingyu. Mingyu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu mendudukan diri di sofa mini yang terdapat di tenda itu. Tak terlalu ramai dan Wonwoo sedikit nyaman dengan tempat itu.

"Mingyu, boleh aku bertanya". Wonwoo meetakkan gelas yang ia pegang sejak tadi di meja sampingnya.

"Katakan". Mingyu menyalakan kameranya dan mengecek hasil fotonya tadi.

"Emm… itu tadi pekerjaanmu?". Wonwoo bertanya dengan ragu.

"Iya, Mengapa?". Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Wonwoo.

"Memotret orang errr….". Wonwoo menirukan gesture Jeonghan tadi.

Mingyu tertawa melihat Wonwoo yang menirukan pose seksi jeoghan dengan kaku.

"Hyung kau lucu sekali, haha… maksudmu seksi?". Mingyu terbahak.

Wonwoo menarik sedotan di gelasnya dan melemparnya kerah Mingyu dan sekaligus mengirimkan tatapan sebalnya ke Mingyu.

"Oke oke hyung aku berhenti. Tadi aku hanya mengantikan temanku saja". Mingyu mengelap tangannya yang basah terkena lemparan sedotan. Dan tentu saja menghentikan tawanya.

"Jadi temanku seorang footgrafer juga dari majalah fashion dan life style, jadwal pemoretannya terbenturan dengan jadwalnya yang ada di Ubud, jadilah aku menggantikannya disini. Kurasa nanti malam kita bertemu. Kau harus ikut hyung, kau masih berhutang padaku". Mingyu melanjutkan dan ditambah dengan penekanan pada kata hutang.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Nafsu berliburnya jadi berkurang jika teringat kata hutang.

Wonwoo menatap hambaran lautan dan berusaha mengacuhkan Mingyu.

Lautan berwarna biru itu membuat Wonwoo sedikit rileks.

Ntah mengapa ia jauh lebih sendu jika menatap lautan, ada perasaan tenang dan damai. Namun suasana sekitar kurang mendukung. Dipikiran Wonwoo akan lebih asik lagi jika menikmatinya sambil duduk di pasir putih. Tentu saja ditempat yang sepi dari hiruk pikuk pengunjung dan music-musik DJ yang menghentak-hentak. Sungguh itu bukan suasana syahdu.

Namun tempat ini cukuplah untuk Wonwoo dihari ini, mungkin ia bisa mengunjungi pantai lain di lain waktu, Toh ini baru hari pertama ia di Bali. Masih banyak waktunya untuk bisa mampir di pantai-pantai yang lebih eksotik, begitulah pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih memandang lautan dihadapannya dengan memijat pelan jemarinya. Sejujurnya Wonwoo membutuhkan suasana tenang untuk menyendiri, itulah tujuan asli Wonwoo ke Bali. Wonwoo ingin jalan-jalan sendiri tanpa arah dan tanpa ada yang mengikutinya atau mengagganggunya. Namun sepertinya gagal. Karena ada anak ayam (sebutan baru untuk Mingyu) yang memaksanya membayar hutang dengan menemaninya kemanapun anak ayam itu mau.

Ntah mengapa Wonwoo merasa tak keberatan. Wonwoo senang-senang saja namun itu justru membuatnya membatalkan niat untuk menyendiri. Banyak hal yang ingin Wonwoo pikirkan. Namun ia enggan untuk memikirkan saat dirinya bersama namja menawan disampingnya ini.

"Hyung, kau melamun". Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo. Sontak Wonwoo kaget dan memundurkan badannya.

"Ah.. aku menikmati pantai". Wonwoo berhasil kembali ke bumi.

Mingyu tersenyum dan kembali menatap kameranya, tanpa Wonwoo sadari sedari tadi Mingyu mengambil foto Wonwoo dengan diam-diam.

"Mingyu, kau tahu pantai yang indah dimana?". Tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto Wonwoo yang menawan kearah objek aslinya.

"Semua pantai di Bali indah, kurasa". Mingyu menerawang. Mengingat-ingat mana yang bagus.

"Aish.. tunjukkan satu nama dan aku ingin kesana". Wonwoo menarik-narik lengan Mingyu seperti anak kecil.

"Hyung hentikan bajuku bisa melar". Mingyu membenarkan kemejanya yang ditarik-tarik oleh Wonwoo. Pelakunya hanya menyengir tak berdosa.

"Kau ingin bermain di pantai?". Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Sekarang?". Tanya Mingyu lagi, memastikan saja. Siapa tahu Wonwoo inginnya tiga hari lagi. Dari hasil pengamatan Mingyu, Wonwoo terkadang sedikit abstrak.

"Sekarang mingyu-ya, kau kira tahun depan?". Oke fix ini memang abstrak karena tiba-tiba Wonwoo ingin ke pantai yang bagus menurut versi Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap jam tangannya. Sembari memperkirakan waktu sampai. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sejenak.

"Apa tak mungkin kesana sekarang?". Tanya Wonwoo khawatir. Wonwoo berfikir apa pantai itu ada di ujung pulau Bali dan memerlukan waktu berjam-jam untuk kesana?.

"Tentu saja mungkin, pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai. Kurasa memakan waktu tiga puluh menit kesana jika tak macet". Mingyu mengemasi kamera dan barang bawaannya.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menatap kembali kearah pantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HEALING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Wonwoo perjalanan healing adalah pada saat ia menuju tempat yang ingin ia tuju, sepanjang perjalanan Wonwoo menatap jalanan dengan bersandar di jendela mobil dan memikirkan banyak hal. Wonwoo tak terlalu suka diajak bicara selama perjalanan, Wonwoo lebih banyak diam sambil melihat apapun yang dapat matanya tangkap. Benar kata orang, Bali tak ada yang jelek. Di sudut manapun selalu menarik. Wonwoo menghabiskan perjalanannya menuju pantai yang akan Mingyu tunjukan dalam diam. Mingyu pun tak berani untuk memulai percakapan. Jadilah didalam mobil yang dikendarai Mingyu sangatlah hening, hanya terdengar samar-samar musik dari radio mobil.

Mingyu memandang wajah sendu Wonwoo. Pemandangan ini berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Mingyu merasa Wonwoo banyak menyimpan misteri. Wonwoo yang menjadi diam, Wonwo yang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit dan Wonwoo yang menjadi dingin di sebelahnya. Wonwoo bahkan tak bertanya Mingyu akan membawanya kemana dan ke pantai apa. Ia hanya ikut dalam diam tanpa menghiraukan gaya menyetir Mingyu yang sedikit ugal-ugalan. Wonwoo sepertinya terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga ia tak sadar jika tujuannya sudah sampai sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Mingyu mengguncang pelan lengan Wonwoo "Hyung?".

Wonwoo berkedip dan menatap Mingyu.

"Ne?"

"Kita sudah sampai.". Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sejenak kehilangan fokusnya.

"Ahh.. ini?". Wonwoo turun dari mobil dan memandang sekeliling,. Cukup ramai dan bisa Wonwoo lihat jika posisi pantai itu dikelilingi tebing tinggi. Dan yang Wonwoo tangkap dari tebing itu adalah tulisan " **Pantai Pandawa** " yang sangat besar di atas tebingnya.

"Pantai Pandawa?". Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu yang turun dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Yeah kurasa ini pantai yang bagus dan tak terlalu jauh, kajja". Mingyu tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dan menatap tangannya yang digenggam Mingyu.

Pantai Pandawa cukup ramai, banyak turis mancanegara yang berdatangan. Banyak pula diantara mereka yang membawa papan selancar. Wonwoo sesungguhnya sedikit merasa aneh namun ia diam dan mengikuti kemana Mingyu menariknya.

Saat mamasuki area pantainya bisa Wonwoo lihat hamparan pasir putih dan lautan birunya.

Mingyu menoleh kearah Wonwoo. Dan tersenyum ke Wonwoo.

"Ingin melepas sepatu? Kurasa lebih menyenangkan jika berjalan dipasir dengan kaki telanjang".

Wonwoo mengangguk dan melepaskan kaitan tangan mereka. Wonwoo melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menikmati lembutnya pasir pantai.

Mingyu pun sama ia sedikit menendang-nendang pasirnya, tangannya sebelah ia gunakan membawa sepatunya dan sebelah lagi untuk menggengam tangan namja imut nan dingin disampingnya.

"Kau pernah kemari sebelumnya?". Tanya Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berjalan mengikuti ntah kemana Mingyu membawanya.

Mingyu menoleh, "Baru dua kali, itu pun secara tak sengaja karena ada pemotretan".

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, pantas saja Mingyu terlihat hafal jalan menuju pantai itu. Dengan mobil sewaan yang disewa Mingyu mereka bisa sampai tempat itu tanpa bertanya pada GPS atau drama tersesat.

Mingyu berhenti di pantai yang agak tersembunyi di balik tebing menjorok. Ada bebatuan menjorok ke pantai dan Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo kesana. Tempat itu cukup sepi. Mungkin karena orang malas berada ditempat itu. Memang tempat yang dipilih Mingyu sangat teduh dan kebanyakan wisatawan justru berjemur atau bermain ditengah pantai supaya terkena matahari.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu duduk di pasir yang empuk dan menatap lautan biru. Wonwoo memainkan pasir di kakinya sambil menatap kearah lautan dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat seorang wisatawan asing tengah bermain selancar.

"Hyung?". Mingyu membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo yang hampir dimulai.

"Ne?". Wonwoo menoleh. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish jangan menggangguku, aku sedang menikmati pantainya". Wonwoo cemberut,

Mingyu tertawa kecil melihat bibir Wonwoo yang sedikit maju saat ia sebal. Mingyu menyukai ekspresi itu dari pada melihat Wonwoo saat di mobil tadi. Ingin Mingyu bertanya apa yang tengah Wonwoo pikirkan namun Mingyu belum ingin mencampuri urusan Wonwoo terlalu jauh. Pertama karena mereka baru mengenal, kedua Mingyu tak yakin ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya, Mingyu mulai menebak jika Wonwoo sebetulnya sedikit Introvert.

Tanpa mereka sadari ombak laut berlari hampir mengenai kaki mereka. Wonwoo membiarkan air laut itu mengenai ujung kakinya.

Rasa rileks menghinggapinya saat angin laut berhembus mengenai wajahnya dan memainkan poninya.

Inilah yang Wonwoo inginkan. Duduk berdiam diri memikirkan banyak hal sambil menatap lautan.

Perjalanan healing yang sangat Wonwoo inginkan akhir-akhir ini. Pikirannya sedang kalut. Mungkin melarikan diri sejenak membuat otaknya mampu berfikir.

Acara melamun Wonwoo terhenti saat ia merasakan kakinya terpendam pasir.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan". Wonwoo melihat kakinya terpenjam pasir dan ia baru menyadarinya.

"Memendam kakimu". Jawab Mingyu polos dan masih dengan kegiatannya menambah pasir agar kaki Wonwoo semakin terpendam.

"Ya!". Wonwoo membongkar kembali pasir yang memendam kakinya dan melempar sedikit pasir ke Mingyu.

"Ya! Ini bisa kotor. Awas kau Hyung". Setelah melempar pasir Wonwoo berlari ke pantai dan otomatis Mingyu mengejarnya.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa anak ayam". Wonwoo memeletkan lidahnya

"Dasar kucing liar, awas kau". Mingyu mengejar Wonwoo sampai ke tengah pantai.

Berakhirlah mereka bermain air di pantai. Wonwoo tertawa terbahak saat ia menyipratkan air ke Mingyu. Mingyu tak mau kalah ia menghujani cipratan air laut ke Wonwoo.

"Ya! Kau curang!". Wonwoo mengomel dan balas mencipratkan air dengan brutal kearah Mingyu setelah itu Wonwoo berlari kabur.

"Hyung aku serius jika berhasil menangkapmu akan ku gigit telingamu".

"Coba saja kalau bisa". Wonwoo mengeluarkan smirk nakalnya dan berlari menjauh.

Mungkin Wonwoo lupa jika Mingyu yang kokoh itu memiliki kaki panjang yang dua kali langkahnya dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu dengan mudah menangkap pinggang Wonwoo dan mengangkatnya.

"Kena kau hyung". Wonwoo sedikit terlempar ke pantai dan ditindih oleh Mingyu.

Oh, Mingyu tak main-main ia sungguhan menggigit telinga Wonwoo yang berasa asin karena air laut.

"Akh… oke oke kau menang Mingyu-ya.. aish lepaskan.". Wonwoo mendorong-dorong wajah Mingyu namun Mingyu tetap menggigitnya dan selanjutnya mengulum telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dan secara reflek memeluk tubuh basah Mingyu diatasnya.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya sambil menghisap telinga kanan Wonwoo. Menghisap seperti seorang bayi yang menghisap air susu ibunya.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, ada sensasi geli yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya saat lidah basah Mingyu menghisap dan menjilat telinganya. Sensasi mengasikkan yang membuai Wonwoo.

Rasanya sedikit malu mengucapkannya namun Wonwoo tak munafik jika apa yang Mingyu lakukan kepadanya sedikit membuatnya bernafsu. Oke logika saja mereka berdua laki-laki normal. Oke normal dalam artian meraka peka terhadap rangsangan, normal bukan.

Lidah Mingyu menari-nari secara lembut dan pelan di daun telinga Wonwoo, lidah tumpul itu masuk kedalam lubang telinga Wonwoo dan menghisap kembali telinga Wonwoo. Mingyu mengulumnya cukup lama dan kembali menggigitnya pelan dan menjilatnya seperti diawal tadi.

Mingyu membuka matanya ia masih waras untuk tak melanjutkan aksinya. Ini adalah tempat umum tak mungkin ia bertindak lebih terhadap Wonwoo.

Mingyu melepaskan hisapannya dan menepuk pelan pipi Wonwoo. Wonwoo membuka matanya dan sedikit mendorong Mingyu menjauh. Wonwoo duduk ditengah air laut yang lewatinya, mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Mingyu lebih bodoh lagi, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan duduk dihadapan Wonwoo tanpa kata. Ia merasa ini hal konyol yang ia lakukan di awal perkenalan.

Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kembali ke tepi pantai.

Mingyu menaikkan bahunya dan berusaha melupakan kejadian barusan.

"Aku menang, traktir aku hyung". Mingyu mencairkan suasana.

Wonwoo memeras kaosnya yang basah ditepi pantai, dan menoleh kearah mingyu.

"Tidak, makanmu banyak". Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sebetulnya masih malu untuk menatap Mingyu.

Bagaimana tak malu jika kedapatan menikmati sentuhan intim ah ini lebih dari sentuhan, ini adalah hisapan intim dari pria yang barusan saja ia kenal.

Jangan sebut Mingyu jika tidak dapat mengembalikan keadaan seperti semua, Mingyu mulai bertindak kenakan seperti malam pertama ia berjumpa di hotel. Jika dulu yang ditarik Mingyu adalah koper Wonwoo maka saat ini yang ditariknya adalah tali sabuk Wonwoo yang menjutai, Mingyu dengan kekanakannya menarik-narik sabuk Wonwoo seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan mainan.

"Ayolah hyung, traktir sekali saja. Aku ingin nasi campur di depan hotel kita". Mingyu menggoyang-goyangkan tali sabuk Wonwoo dengan brutal.

Wonwoo saja hampir terjungkal kedepan dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Mingyu.

"Nasi Campur?". Wonwoo baru mendengarnya. Kata asing apalagi itu?, Pikir Wonwoo.

"Itu adalah nama makanan, masakan Indonesia banyak dijual di Bali dengan berbagai lauk dan sungguh hyung itu enak sekali, murah pula, kau tak akan keberatan jika aku minta tiga porsi". Ucap Mingyu sambil menaikkan alisnya dengan jenaka.

Wonwoo mendadak mual melihat Mingyu menaikkan alisnya dengan konyol, seperti om-om mesum malahan.

"Astaga, baiklah-baiklah lepaskan dulu, kau menariknya terlalu kencang". Wonwoo benar-benar kewalahan menahan tarikan Mingyu. Masalahnya jika Mingyu menarik tali sabuknya otomatis Wonwoo akan menempel pada Mingyu dan itu berbahaya.

Ya bisa kau bayangkan apa bahayanya jika terlalu dekat dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya takut diperkosa saja. Ahhh seperti biasa Wonwoo berpikiran tak masuk akal.

Mingyu melepaskan tarikannya dan tersenyum super manis seperti anak kecil yang berhasil mendapatkan mainannya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, bisa-bisanya ia tertarik pada namja dihadapannya itu. Jika ada maunya pasti akan mengeluarkan tingkah konyolnya, namun jika seperti tadi akan sangat…. Ahh sudahlah Wonwoo tak kuasa menyebutnya. Mingyu akan terlihat berbeda jika seperti tadi.

Wonwoo menepuk pipinya pelan, menyadarkan dirinya yang terlalu berfikiran kemana-mana. Yang tidak Wonwoo tahu, Mingyu bahkan sudah berfikiran kemana-mana melebihi Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

NB :

Halo semuanya, aku datang kembali. Aku merasa jalan ceritanya sedikit lambat. Maafkan aku reader, aku hanya ingin membuat cerita ini tak selesai dengan cepat.

Oh iya, akan ada tambahan pemain disetiap chapter yang aku upload, supaya tak datar. Heheh…

Maaf rate M nya kurang nendang ya? Kkk.. maklum baru awal. Konyol kalau langsung ngajak ngamar. Kkkkk…

Sampai jumpa di chater selanjutnya.

Love u all.


End file.
